Mission of Love 2
by Kyuuseishu Setsuna
Summary: Sequel to Mission of Love. The devil ham and a few others have returned and kidnapped Bijou. Can Hamtaro, the ham hams, and his new friends save her? HB. Please RR
1. ch 1 nightmares

Mission of Love 2 chapter 1

"Hamtaro wake up!"

Hamtaro woke up. He had just been hit in the by his son Ken when playing soccer, by accident of course. He rubbed his eyes to see a very large sunflower field with sakura trees circling it. _Am I dreaming?_ He saw the other ham hams who looked like they were having so much fun. He noticed that his wife Bijou was standing next to Oreo? _Now I know I'm dreaming._ He decided to go closer.

"Bijou! Oreo!", he cried.

"Hamtaro!", they both said. Hamtaro noticed that Oreo was alright.

"Oreo, how did you-

"Long story. It doesn't matter, right?", Oreo answered. Hamtaro began to think. _She's right. It really doesn't matter. As long as she's here._

"I'm glad you're still alive.", Hamtaro said with smile. Oreo smiled back. Ken went to his father and said, "Dad are we still gonna play?"

"Of course! Just wait, okay?" Ken nodded and ran off to the other ham hams. Hamtaro decided to talk to Bijou.

"This is great isn't it Bijou? Everyone looks so happy!"

"Right Hamtaro.", she said as she kissed him. It seemed the fun would never end. However dark clouds suddenly appeared. The others were surprised. Suddenly blinding lights shined. When it died out all the ham hams were on the ground except Hamtaro.

"What's going on here?" Oreo used all her strength to tell him:

"A great evil has come." Hamtaro then saw two hamsters: one was all black with red stripes. The other was none other than:

"THE DEVIL HAM!"

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!", the devil ham laughed as he and the other hamster disappeared. Hamtaro couldn't believe it. Suddenly Boss crawled toward Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro", Boss said very weakly, "You have to save Bijou." Suddenly there was a scream.

"That's Bijou!" Hamtaro tried to trace the location of her voice. He saw that Bijou was being sucked into a huge tornado.

"HAMTARO!"

"BIJOU!" Hamtaro grabbed Bijou's paw and tried to pull her towards him. He noticed something strange about that tornado. Suddenly he saw a hamster who looked like himself only he had blue fur and looked very angry. He had sword strapped to his side. Hamtaro lost his grip and Bijou was sucked into the tornado.

"HAMTARO!"

"BIJOUUUUUUUU!"

All went black. He thought he was dead. Suddenly…

"Hamtaro, please wake up!" He recognized it as Bijou's voice. _Bijou?_ He opened his eyes to see that he was still at the club house with an icepack on his head. The other ham hams were all around him safe and sound. _It was all a dream._

"You must have had some dream!", said Boss.

"More like a nightmare."

"Are you sure you're alright?", Oxnard asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright!", Hamtaro answered while smiling. He heard his son Ken come in.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the head dad!", his son said.

"That's alright! Why don't you go ahead and play with Christie?"

"Sure. Hey c'mon let's play!"

"Hey wait up!", Christie said as she chased after him.

Bijou just had to ask him. "Hamtaro, what kind of dream did you have?"

Hamtaro paused for a minute told her all about it. Bijou couldn't believe. Bijou then spoke up.

"Cheer up! I'm sure that will never happen. It's getting late. We should get home."

"You're right. See ya Bijou!" Hamtaro kissed her and she brought Ken with her to Maria's house. As Hamtaro walked home he had a few things on his mind. _I've never had dream like that before. I wonder what it means? I'm probably just worrying over nothing._

In another area a hamster with blue fur and yellow stripes with a sword strapped to his waist was walking until he noticed something and smelled.

Hiff Hiff Hiff Hiff

"That's smell. It smells like trouble is coming!"

The next day was just a normal day. Penelope flew Maxwell to ham ham land while everyone else was doing what they would normally do. Later Maxwell was walking with Keno, a ham from the ham ham university.

"Wow! You're really smart for a ham who didn't go to the university.", Keno said.

"You're pretty smart yourself Keno. I can't wait to return to the club house.", said Maxwell.

"Let me guess. You want to see the Mrs and your daughter?" Maxwell nodded. Keno knew that he was married to Sandy and already has a daughter. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Then out of all sides ninja hams came out of nowhere.

"I know these guys. They're henchmen of the devil ham! KENO RUN!" They ran for it but was caught by the ninja hams. Then the devil ham appeared with a staff. He was all blue and looked more like a cat rather than a hamster. Another hamster which black with red stripes appeared and grabbed Maxwell by the neck. The devil ham began to speak.

"Tell Hamtaro that I'm waiting for him. Shade, throw him!" Shade then threw Maxwell into the sea.

In the sky, Penelope in the ham flyer was going to pick up Maxwell. As the her yellow cape flowed she noticed a red fog around ham land.

"What is that?" she said in shock. She tried entering but couldn't get through.

"Cats! I can't through. I guess there's nothing to do but turn back. I just hope Maxwell is okay. Sandy will get upset." Penelope turned back. When she got back and told everyone Sandy was crying hard and everyone was in disbelief.

"Is there anything you can do?", Sandy cried.

"I'm sorry but that red fog is blocking my way.", said Penelope.

"Don't worry you two. I'm sure Maxwell's alright.", Cappy said as he hugged his girl ham.

"I wonder why there is red fog all over ham ham land?", asked Panda. No one the answer to that question.

"Is dad gonna be alright?", Christie asked her mom.

"I hope so." Sandy began to cry again.

The next day Cappy took his sauce pan boat around the pond.

"yawn I wish something would… HEKE!" He saw something but decided to rub his eyes to be sure. Kushi Kushi Kushi Kushi. He looked again and saw that he wasn't dreaming at all.

"It can't be!"

In the club house everything was normal until…

"GUYS LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Cappy showed them who on his shoulders. Ham hams were shocked to see that the person on his shoulder was Maxwell!


	2. ch 2 reality

Chapter 2

Maxwell. Sandy couldn't believe something like this could happen to her husband. Suddenly Maxwell opened his eyes and saw Sandy right next to him.

"Sandy?"

"Maxwell!" Sandy kissed and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm glad your alright." Everyone came in to see how Maxwell doing.

"Maxwell, how are you feeling?", Dexter asked.

"A little weak but okay I guess." Christie ran up to her father.

"DAD!"

"I'm glad to see my daughter is alright as well", Maxwell said. When Maxwell's family was reunited Stan decided to ask him a question.

" Yo Maxwell, what happened?"

"Yeah!", said Penelope. "I couldn't get you since the weird red fog was in the way."

"Well I remembered that I was talking to Keno and then…" Maxwell stopped and tried to remember what happened. Suddenly saw images of what happened before appeared.

"And then?", Pashmina asked.

"…and then the devil appeared with this weird black and red hamster named Shade." All of them were shocked.

"But I thought Hamtaro defeated him along time ago!", Oxnard exclaimed.

"Dad, what's a devil ham?", asked Ken.

"Not now Ken.", Hamtaro said. Maxwell continued.

"And he also said that he wants payback." The ham hams were horrified. The devil ham returned.

"Don't worry Maxwell you'll be safe. Now just rest", Sandy told him. Maxwell did as he was told. The ham hams couldn't believe it but they had to.

Somewhere in the city the blue furred, yellow striped hamster was walking again. He put a glove on his paw and took out a sword different form the one he had strapped to his waist. He then thought about his past.

A few months ago he heard of a powerful and magical katana (Japanese sword) called the ryusaiga that can defeat evil. Its strong powers is what he needed.

"I can use the sword to save my brother!" He wandered everywhere and asked everyone about the sword. Finally he found it in cave stuck in a lapis lazuli stone. He tried to pull it out but it didn't budge. Suddenly the sword shocked him as he tried to pull it out.

"Could this be the end?" Suddenly all was white. He looked around to see a hamster. It was white with black fur on her back going up to her head. She had angel wings sprouting out of her back. She spoke.

"I'm sorry but this sword has an owner. I will let you pull it out of the stone on one condition: you have to bring it to its owner. Here take this glove." She gives him a special glove. "It will allow you to pull the sword with its sheathe out of the stone. However you cannot unsheathe it. Otherwise you'll die."

"But how will I know who this person is?", he asked.

She then said," Its user goes by the name of Hamtaro."

"Hamtaro?"

"Yes, Hamtaro. Please give to him." She disappears and the blue furred, yellow striped hamster reappears in the cave with the glove. He puts it on pulls the sword out with sheathe still on.

"Hamtaro, huh?" He begins to ask everyone about Hamtaro. Almost everyone is unable to tell him about Hamtaro except a few hamsters known as the MiniMoni. They tell him that he lives in the ham ham clubhouse and that he defeated the devil ham.

Back in the present hamster begins thinking again. _Its been awhile since I've been to the ham ham clubhouse. I wonder if Tai is still there. So this Hamtaro character defeated the devil ham. Well if this sword belongs to him maybe he will be able help my brother._

At the club house Hamtaro was resting on a tree. The others went to Acorn Mountain while Maxwell and Sandy stayed at the clubhouse. Hamtaro wanted to take a nap so he stayed at the clubhouse. Suddenly Stan, Pashmina, and Boss ran to Hamtaro.

"Hey what's wrong? You look like you've seen a cat.", Hamtaro asked.

Boss paused then spoke up. "Hamtaro, Bijou is missing."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah." said Stan trying to catch his breath. "She was with us then she suddenly disappeared."

Pashmina then spoke up. "Bijou, her son, Stan, and I were picking up acorns when she just disappeared." Hamtaro couldn't believe this. He went looking for Bijou all around Acorn Mountain. Then he heard a scream. _That's Bijou's voice._ He traced the voice to the location and saw Bijou being taken away by a hamster with black fur and red stripes. _This the hamster I saw in my dream. Maxwell said his name is Shade._

"Hold it right there Shade!"

"HAMTARO!" Shade turned around to see Hamtaro.

"So your Hamtaro. The devil ham has said much about you.", Shade said.

"Drop it. Why are you taking Bijou?", Hamtaro asked.

"Let go of me whoever you are.", Bijou commanded. 

"I'm not sure what the devil ham wants with a girl like this but he probably wants revenge." Hamtaro just looked at Shade. He spoke again. "But I don't know why he doesn't want me to kill her."

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Hamtaro charged at Shade. Suddenly a voice came out nowhere.

"The devil ham is not the only one looking for revenge!" Suddenly a hamster appeared in front of him. It was the blue hamster that looked like him in his dream. Hamtaro was shocked by this. Bijou saw the hamster and couldn't believe who it was.

"JOE!"

"JOE!" Hamtaro couldn't believe it. The hamster in front of him was the one who abandoned Bijou. Joe punched Hamtaro and he fell on the grass. Joe just stared at him.

"You're much weaker than I thought! Well say goodbye to Bijou, Hamtaro!", Joe said as he threw a smoke bomb. Both Hamtaro and Bijou didn't want believe that they would lose the one they love the most. Bijou cried for Hamtaro.

"HAMTARO!"

"BIJOUUUUU!" Hamtaro collapsed and the world around him turned black.


	3. ch 3 Enter Kenshin

Chapter 3

"I hope Hamtaro's okay", said Sandy. She and Maxwell saw the other ham hams bring him in unconscious. They also said that Bijou is missing.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine.", Maxwell said reassuring his wife. Inside the clubhouse Hamtaro was on the bed. Many things went through his mind: including Oreo's death and Bijou's kidnapping. He couldn't take such pain. He finally woke up seeing all his friends by his side. But it will take more than friendship to help him.

Somewhere on a boat heading to ham ham land Bijou woke up to find herself in a room filled with ninja hams. _These are the devil ham's ninjas. _On one side she saw Joe sitting with his sword on his shoulder. On the other Shade was discussing something with the ninja hams. She then turned her attention to Joe.

"Joe, how could you do something like this!" Joe didn't answer he simply ignored her.

"Why have you become so evil!" Joe finally decided to respond.

"Why did you dump me? So you can get Hamtaro." Bijou didn't like what he was saying. Joe continued.

"Well I'm no longer mad at the fact you dumped. I have more better things to do than to worry over some girl that married a weakling."

"Hamtaro is not weak! You have no idea how strong he can be!"

"No, you have know idea how strong I am. After you left me I trained night and day becoming stronger. If I wanted I could've killed him right on the spot." Bijou gasped. "But killing him now wouldn't do anything. Destroying him at full power will finally complete my revenge." Suddenly sharp pain was inflicted onto Joe's cheek as Bijou slapped him. His expression didn't change and it felt like it didn't affect him at all!

"Hey you! Don't insult master Joe like that.", one of the ninja hams said. "Take her away." The ninja hams brought her to a different room. At the other room Shade walked up to Joe.

"Don't worry about her. After all she herself is weak. And remember the natural law."

"I know. You don't have to remind me again.", Joe said.

"Remember Joe. We still have to deliver the girl to the devil ham."

"Screw the devil ham! All I want is to kill Hamtaro and complete my revenge!" Shade could see the fire in his eyes. He remembered once that the last time he saw that an entire family was killed. He decided to back off. In the room Bijou was in she began to cry. She was now separated from the one she loved most. _Hamtaro._

In the park the blue furred yellow striped hamster was already near the club house. He began to think of his past again.

Several years ago in a desolated city two hamsters stood side by side. They looked at the terrible destruction caused by a hamster that found a powerful crystal that allowed him to turn into a powerful dragon. This hamster was none other than the devil ham. The two hamster's father was killed trying to protect them. One the hamsters had blue fur a yellow stripes. The other was black with red stripes. The blue one spoke.

"Look Aoshi. Our father protected us to stay alive. We shouldn't let this bring us down. We can find our strength through what our father has taught."

"'The will to sacrifice is strong but the will to live is stronger, stronger than anything.' I've heard that many times before Kenshin." Kenshin looked at his brother and began to leave the city. Aoshi ran up to Kenshin and said:

"Hey brother. Now that we have no father can I change my name!"

"Sure why not."

"Well can I change my name to Shade? It really matches my fur!"

"Shade. I don't think so. Your personality doesn't match it all." Shade smiled and they began their journey. At one point they fought the devil ham. During the battle Shade was thrown off a cliff never to be seen again. Kenshin grieved over Shade's death but he knew that both his father and Shade wouldn't want that. On his journey he met a two other hamsters: Tai and Crystal. Both were extremely nice and let him stay at a club house near a park. He later took off to wander the world again.

Back in the present Kenshin decided it was time find Hamtaro and see the power of the ryusaiga. He continued the club house.

In the club house the other ham hams were trying to help him save Bijou. Panda decided to find a few things so he could make swords and other weapons that could aid them against the devil ham. The others were trying to get Hamtaro back on his feet.

"Hamtaro get up! Were going to save Bijou!", Stan said.

"That's right! Were going save her and defeat the devil ham again.", Sandy said to cheer up Hamtaro. But it seemed Hamtaro wasn't going to budge.

"Why bother. It will be impossible to save her. Besides she's probably dead anyway." None of them could believe this. This couldn't be the Hamtaro that would never give up. Hamtaro saw Boss walk right next to him. Boss then punched Hamtaro. The ham hams were surprised.

"Boss, what are ya trying to do, make sure he dies!", Howdy exclaimed. Hamtaro got up.

"Thanks Boss. I really needed that. I'm sorry guys."

"HEKE!"

"No problem Hamtaro.", Boss said. "Now lets go save Bijou!" Hamtaro still doubted himself.

"But how? I don't think I can defeat him." Suddenly the door flew open and in the middle of the door was a hamster with spiky blue fur, yellow stripes and a sword. The ham hams were surprised that this stranger just appeared out of nowhere. Boss glinted his eyes and rubbed them to see who it was. He recognized who it was.

"Hey Kenshin long time no see!" The ham hams were surprised that Boss knew him.

"You know this hamster?", Pashmina asked.

"Yeah. He was a friend I met long before I met you guys. It's been awhile hasn't it" Kenshin smiled.

"It sure has Tai." All the ham hams looked at Boss.

"Your real name is Tai," Howdy asked. "Hahahahaha! What a stupid name!" Boss gave Howdy such a hard punch that when Howdy got up he couldn't remember that Boss' real name was Tai (He still remembers everything else.) Kenshin continued.

"Okay who here is Hamtaro?" Hamtaro got up.

"I am." Kenshin was in disbelief. _This weak looking hamster is the one who defeated the devil ham and the owner of the ryusaiga!_ Kenshin decided to go along with it anyway.

"Alright then. Follow me." Kenshin walked out of the club house with the other ham hams following him. Outside Kenshin and Hamtaro were facing each other while the other ham hams were watching intentively.

"Alright I want to see how strong you really are.", Kenshin drew his sword. "Okay lets fight."

"But I don't know how use a real sword." Kenshin was in disbelief again. _Is he really the owner! He doesn't even know how to use a real sword. I better just give him the ryusaiga. _Kenshin reached into his bag and put on his glove. He pulled the ryusaiga still in its sheathe. He threw it to Hamtaro and Hamtaro easily caught it without getting killed. Kenshin couldn't believe it. _How can such a person hold the ryusaiga? It doesn't matter. He still doesn't know how to use it._

"I'm surprised you were able to hold the ryusaiga."

"The ryu what?" Hamtaro understanding this entire situation was just as hard as pronouncing the name.

"Now let's fight!" Kenshin charged forward at high speed. Hamtaro was surprised by this. _This could be trouble._


	4. ch 4 Kenshin vs Hamtaro and the ryusaiga

Chapter 4

Kenshin was charging at Hamtaro at high speed. He has never seen anyone move that fast. He decided to counter the attack by slashing at Kenshin first. But because he has never used a sword many of his slashes were reckless and didn't even hit. On the other hand Kenshin was skilled to begin with and had no problem dodging and attacking. However Hamtaro felt something from sword. _What's going on?_ When Kenshin charged again this time he used a different attack.

"Hiten Misturugi style Ryu Kan Sen!" Kenshin charged and performed a wide slash at Hamtaro. However Hamtaro dodged it easily and attacked from behind. Hamtaro finally hit his opponent. The attack didn't hurt as much but he was still surprised. _How was able to move so fast? Could it be the sword? It doesn't matter. He's still reckless. _Kenshin got up and ready to pull off another attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin suddenly jumped into the air higher than any hamster could. None of the ham hams could believe such a thing. Kenshin came down with an overhead slash and knocked Hamtaro off his feet. On the sidelines the others were getting were worried.

"Boss, how strong is Kenshin?", they all asked. Boss shook his head.

"He's been training every since he was young so I imagine he's much stronger." The ham hams were getting worried. "However if what Kenshin said about that sword is true Hamtaro might have a chance." They just hoped the legend of the ryusaiga was true.

"Ryu Sou Sen!" Kenshin still had the upper hand as he launched continuous attacks onto Hamtaro. Suddenly Hamtaro managed to jump into the air.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Hamtaro performed the same exact attack Kenshin used earlier. Kenshin was surprised again as he was hit by the overhead slash of the Ryu Tsui Sen. _He's more than I expected. He's using my same style. I can still defeat him._ Kenshin held the his sword upwards with both hands and jumped upward toward Hamtaro.

"Ryu Sho Sen!" The attack was answered the last attack and Hamtaro was on the ground while Kenshin was still up and ready to continue the fight.

"I can't believe a hamster like you is capable of holding such a sword! It's time to finish this!" Kenshin re-sheathed the sword and put up-

"A BATTOUJITSU STANCE!" Everyone turned their attention to Boss.

"You know that stance?", Cappy asked.

"Of course I've known him way before you guys came to the club house. That attack is one of the main attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and is very powerful one. If Hamtaro were to be hit by that in his condition then…" Boss lowered his head. The ham hams knew what he meant.

"But Hamtaro can't lose! He never lost!" Oxnard exclaimed.

"I know Oxnard, but unless he can defeat Kenshin in single blow he'll lose this match and I don't think Hamtaro knows an attack that can defeat it. I just hope Hamtaro knows how to defeat it." The ham hams hoped for this as well.

Hamtaro began to doubt himself again. _Its over. I don't think I can defeat him. _Just then several images came to mind.

In a city several years ago Hamtaro and Oreo were sitting discussing something.

"I really admire how you've become more courageous everyday your with me." Oreo understood that Hamtaro has come a long way from being a scared hamster to a very brave one.

"Oh c'mon Oreo! You know I wouldn't be so brave without you."

"You're wrong Hamtaro!" Hamtaro was a little taken back by this. "Although you may think that you developed your courage by yourself which I've admired a lot. Remember not to lose that courage!" _Oreo._

As Kenshin charged Hamtaro remembered another image.

About a month after Hamtaro confessed his love to Bijou they were talking to each other on the rooftop of Maria's house. They kissed each other and looked at the stars.

"You know I wish Oreo was here! Maybe I would be more courageous with her around.", Hamtaro said.

"But you already are very brave." Hamtaro was also taken back by this. "Even though Oreo is gone you were always brave no matter what the situation was. I've always admired your bravery. Don't lose it." _Bijou._

Hamtaro re-sheathed his sword. _Thank you Bijou. Oreo. I cannot and will not lose my courage. I will finish this fight! _Hamtaro charged at Kenshin and both performed their battoujitsu attacks. Large amount of light blinded the ham hams from seeing this. When the light died down both Hamtaro and Kenshin had their backs to each other. No one knew who won. Suddenly Kenshin coughed up blood. The ham hams were surprised. As he fell several things came to mind. _I guess Hamtaro is much stronger than I thought. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You are the ryusaiga's owner. _Kenshin collapsed.

When Kenshin woke up he found himself in bed.

"Heke? How am I still alive?" The other ham hams came in to see how he was doing.

"I used this medicine.", Pashmina said as she threw it to him. He took a closer look at this "medicine".

"This is just seasoning." Kenshin wondered how seasoning was able to prevent him from dying.

"The real medicine is the ryusaiga." Hamtaro held it up and revealed something: the blade was reversed and switched back to normal.

"The sword can switch from katana to sakabatou. That's very impressive." Kenshin got up.

"Hey wait you're not getting out yet! You just suffered many injuries!" Kenshin didn't listen.

"We still have to defeat the devil ham! Besides I have my own medicine." He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"You drink?"

"Doesn't everybody?" The ham hams fall over anime style. Suddenly Panda runs in with a few things.

"Alright I have everything we can use to help us fight the devil ham." He gave everyone a sword except Sandy who could use the arrow Panda gave her in combination with her ribbon as a bow and arrow. However Ken was mad that he didn't get one.

"Dad can I help too?"

"No son. This is very dangerous! Don't worry mom will return. I promise." Everyone went to the ham ham flyer where Penelope was making a few preparations.

"Shouldn't we use my boat?", asked Cappy. Boss came up to him and said:

"Cappy, we need you to stay with the kids and Pashmina. Don't worry. Penelope will be alright." Cappy didn't want to leave Penelope but he had to. He kissed her before they left.

"Alright lets go!"

"Right! Bijou here we come!" The ham ham flyer took off into the sky.

In the club house Ken was practicing his sets with a shinai (bamboo sword).

"Why couldn't he bring me?"

"Because your father would be worried."

"Besides Ken you were scared that you would die."

"I was not Christie!" But he knew he couldn't hide it from her. He was afraid that not only his mom would die but also his dad.

"If you're not then c'mon!" All of them turned their attention to the door where Cappy was standing.

"But I'm too scared." Cappy didn't like to hear that.

"Don't be." Ken was surprised." You are Hamtaro's son. Your father was very brave and would always do anything to help his friends. Don't let your thoughts block you from your fate. Use courage and your heart to find your answer." Ken got up.

"Your right. I'm going to show my father I can be brave just like him!"

"That's the spirit!" Christie got up and held her ribbon.

"Well he's going I'm going as well!"

"Christie this going to be dangerous."

"Don't give me that speech I want to help you. Were going our parents that we are as brave as they are!" Ken nodded.

"You're right! I'm glad you're coming with me." Christie blushed a bit.

"Well Pashmina are you coming?" She nodded.

"Someone has to treat those injuries."

"Alright! Lets go!" They took off on Cappy's boat to ham ham land.

In the sky the other ham hams were already on their way to ham ham land. They were now over the desert. Suddenly a buzzards came out and popped all the balloons of the ham ham flyer except one. The ham ham flyer hovered toward the ground slowly. Penelope looked at the ham ham flyer.

"Great! Now where can we get more balloons."

"Right here!" The ham hams turned around to see a hamster who had Hamtaro's fur pattern but the color was a dark brown and had a cape and a saber. Behind him was a large iguana. The ham hams got ready just incase they had to battle. _This could be trouble._


	5. ch 5 ham hams of the desert

Chapter 5

The dark brown hamster just stands there next to the iguana next to him. The other ham hams are pondering on what to do. The brown hamster speaks again.

"You said you needed some balloons to get to your destination. Well there's a city close by. It can get pretty dangerous here in the desert so I'd better help you get there."

"Can we trust this guy Hamtaro?", Panda asked.

"I really don't trust him Hamtaro. Maybe we should just ask him the directions?", Stan said.

"I agree!", said Boss. Hamtaro began to speak.

"But I think he's right. The desert is dangerous. Alright lead the way ummm!"

"The name's Hiroshi." Kenshin started remembering something. _Hiroshi. Why does that name sound so familiar?_ So the ham hams followed Hiroshi across the desert. As Penelope dragged the grounded ham ham flyer she noticed the wind speed became faster. Suddenly a large sandstorm approached. Nothing could be seen for during the storm. When it died down everyone was still together but Hiroshi.

"What happened to that guy Hiroshi?", Oxnard asked.

"I don't know. He probably got stuck in the storm. Poor guy.", Maxwell said. Suddenly Penelope came rushing to the others.

"Guys, everything is gone!"

"What do you mean everything?", asked Stan asked.

"I mean everything. The ham ham flyer, our supplies, our weapons, everything!" Everyone was shocked. "The only things not stolen are the swords Hamtaro and Kenshin are wearing." Suddenly Kenshin remembered something.

"Now I know who Hiroshi is."

"You do!"

"Yeah. Hiroshi is a desert bandit that steals things from anyone in the desert. He is aided by the winds of the desert which creates a sandstorm. He uses it to conceal himself in and takes everything during the confusion. He takes the stolen items and sells them in the nearby city" The ham hams were angered by this.

"Did I say poor?", Maxwell asked. "I meant dead!" Hamtaro stopped him.

"Wait. He may have a reason. We can probably just talk this out." Kenshin stopped Hamtaro from going after Hiroshi.

"That can't be done. Hiroshi's only listens to the desert and fighting. You can't persuade him that way." Boss saw a couple of foot prints which he knew belonged to Hiroshi.

"We still have to get our stuff back somehow. I'm going after him!" The others followed.

On the other side Hiroshi with his iguana smiled at the deed they have pulled off.

"Heh! It was like taking seeds from a baby hamster! Isn't that right Iggy?" Iggy nodded. As he walked away he was thinking of his evil deeds. _I know stealing is bad but how are my sister and I going to survive? Ever since our sister died in Kyoto we lived so far away from the city to keep my sister safe from that life. But how come I couldn't get the orange hamster's sword? I already know how strong Kenshin is but when I touched it felt like I was being electrocuted. I wonder why? _As he rode on Iggy the ham hams stopped him.

"Give us back our stuff Hiroshi!", Boss commanded. Hiroshi wasn't willing to listen.

"Worthless little pests. Iggy whip them all away." Iggy's tail began to whip all the ham hams. However Hamtaro blocked each strike with the sheathe of the ryusaiga. Hiroshi was surprised. _How can this ordinary hamster deflect Iggy's tail whips? I guess I'll take matters into my own hands. _Hiroshi got off Iggy.

"I'm impressed you were able to deflect Iggy's attacks. But if you think defeating me will be just as easy then you have made a fatal mistake." Hiroshi unsheathed his saber and was ready to fight. Hamtaro unsheathed the legendary ryusaiga. The sword glowed brilliantly as it changed into a sakabatou (reverse blade katana for those who haven't seen RK). Suddenly the wind picked up again and sandstorm rolled in.

"Be careful Hamtaro! The sand storm is rolling in again!", Boss warned. Hamtaro began to think about what Boss. _Thanks Boss. I think I can defeat him. The Hiten Mitsurugi's strength comes from reading the opponents emotions and anticipating the attack . I should be able to know where he's coming from since I've already read his emotions. _And Hamtaro was right. Hiroshi came from behind but Hamtaro knew where he was and countered the attack.

"I'm impressed you were able to counter that attack. But this is last time I'll let you do that." Hiroshi said still concealed in the sand storm. Hamtaro couldn't read Hiroshi's emotions now so Hiroshi continued to attack Hamtaro. Hamtaro was defenseless. The other ham hams were worried.

"Do you think Hamtaro will be alright?", Sandy asked. Kenshin answered her question.

"Don't worry. The style he uses is definitely the Hiten Mitsurugi. There is no way a sand storm can defeat it." The others hoped he was right. In the sand storm Hiroshi was getting ready to finish the battle. Suddenly Hamtaro raised the ryusaiga in the air and it glowed. _What is he up to now? It doesn't matter I will finish… huh? _Hiroshi saw a leaf pass by. _But there are no trees in the desert. This is impossible. More leaves. _More leaves began to blow in and the wind became very violent. Kenshin smiled at this. Suddenly all the sand was gone and the leaves clustered around Hamtaro. Hiroshi charged.

"Even with the sand storm gone you're surrounded by the leaves! The battle ends here!" Hiroshi ripped through the leaves and found out that Hamtaro wasn't there. _But where did he go?_

"I'm over here!" Everyone looked up to see Hamtaro in the sky. He then came down at high speed.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Tsui Sen!" Hamtaro performed the overhead slash pinning Hiroshi to the ground. All of the ham hams were surprised and glad that Hamtaro was alright. However Hiroshi wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"I'm not finished yet! Lets go!" Suddenly…

"Stop this brother!" Everyone turned around to see a female hamster who looked like Hiroshi only with light brown fur, a blue scarf, and a pony tail tied with a blue ribbon. She was also holding a red ribbon.

"Brother just give back their stuff." Hiroshi gave back all the ham hams stuff.

"I'm sorry if my twin brother caused any trouble." the hamster said.

"Oh he didn't cause any trouble.", Hamtaro said.

"Well why are you here in the first place?" They told them all about their incident with the balloons.

"I see. We can get more balloons in the city over there." She pointed somewhere. "But its getting late. How about setting up camp with us?"

"Thank you for your hospitality umm?"

"Call me Honeybun." Stan walked up to her.

"That's a very pretty…" Stan was being pulled away by Sandy's ribbon by the tail.

"Whatever happened to Pashmina?"

"I'm just playing around Sandy. I still love Pashmina very much!" Stan missed her a lot. _Pashmina._

In a separate part of the desert Joe and Shade were moving toward ham ham land with Bijou. Suddenly Joe felt something and jumped off his beast off burden.

"Joe, where are you going?"

"I felt something. Shade set up camp tonight while I'm away." Joe leaves.

"I can never understand my baka deshi (stupid student)."

During the night they all had dinner around a campfire. When everyone was asleep Hamtaro woke up and decided to look around. He saw that Honeybun wasn't asleep either. She was in fact praying.

"You're still awake?"

"Oh hi Hamtaro. Sorry for the dilemma Hiroshi caused. He just wants the best for me and tries to get money by stealing and selling."

"No problem. So why are you still awake?", Hamtaro asked.

"I was praying to the gods hoping that my sister is alright. She died several years ago. That's the same reason why Hiroshi is so protective of me. Sometimes I feel you are so similar to her."

"Oh."

"She was very adventurous and courageous. She never backed down from anything and constantly tried to help anyone in need."

"Is that so?" Hamtaro begins to walk back to his tent. Honeybun wasn't done speaking.

"She unfortunately died saving someone in Kyoto." Hamtaro was shocked by what she had just said. _She couldn't mean…_ Honeybun spoke again.

"I wonder how she's doing up there. My sister Oreo." Hamtaro felt like everything had just weighed him down and felt so much pain. He decided not to go into his tent.

"Where are you going?" Honeybun asked.

"I'm going for a walk. If anyone asks where I am tell them not to worry." He walks off feeling so much pain as images of both Bijou and Oreo appear in his head. _Oreo is Hiroshi and Honeybun's sister. Should I tell them what happened? I don't know if I'm even able to do that. _Suddenly someone called out for him.

"So we meet again Hamtaro!" Hamtaro turned around and saw a hamster covered in darkness, but he could recognize the hamsters similar looking fur pattern, fur color, and voice.

Joe!


	6. ch 6 Hamtaro vs Joe 1

Chapter 6

Honeybun woke up. She noticed that Hamtaro was gone. _I wonder where he is? He was acting very strange last night. I'd better find him before his friends begin to worry. _With that she took her ribbon, just in case of any danger, and left.

Meanwhile in another part of the dessert Hamtaro and Joe stood there staring at each other. Joe finally spoke.

"You look much stronger than when I first saw you", Joe said. "But you're still very weak."

"I'm not weak! You're the one who is weak! You turned your back on Bijou and became so evil."

"I can't be bothered by that. All I want now is to kill you. To end you're life at your strongest."

"I will be at my strongest, but I won't die.", Hamtaro said. "After all the sword in my hands is the legendary ryusaiga!" Hamtaro unsheathes his sword. But Joe doesn't seem bothered by it.

"I doubt your legendary sword will be able to match my sword and skills!" Joe unsheathes his sword revealing it to look like a Chinese long sword but its blade is similar to a katana.

"Do you really think the length of your sword can help you in this battle?" Joe doesn't respond. Instead he charges forward. Hamtaro leaps over it and decides to perform a battoujitsu but is blocked by Joe. They both separate.

"Was that suppose to be a warm-up?" Hamtaro was surprised that Joe wasn't fazed at all. Joe continues. "Why don't show me just how legendary the ryusaiga is. Or do I have to go first?" Joe leaps forward.

"Watoujutsu Shuugeki Tou Sei!" Joe charges forward with a slash. Hamtaro was able to block it but Joe kicked his own sword to increase the force of his attack knocking Hamtaro backwards. Joe began to speak again.

"My style is the Watoujitsu. Its shear power can blow you away!" Hamtaro was beginning to wonder how that attack was able to defeat his ryusaiga's attack. Joe continued. "And don't be surprised that attack was so strong. This sword is after all the ryusaiga's twin, the tetsusaiga!" Hamtaro was shocked. But he couldn't let something like that stop him. He decided to use a different move.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Kan Sen!" Hamtaro wound up his wide slash. But Joe used the tetsusaiga's hilt to block and maneuver around Hamtaro and slash at him again. Hamtaro dropped to his knees as he felt pain.

"Still feel like you can defeat me? This is more pathetic than I thought!" Joe begins his next attack.

"Shou Ha Tou Sei!" Joe charges but Hamtaro barely dodges it and leaps in the air.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Hamtaro begins his downward slash from the sky.

"How perfect! It will a pleasure to defeat an attack from the heavens!" Joe jumps off the hilt of the sword to increase his height.

"Watoujutsu Chouten Tousei!" Joe performs an uppercut- like that counters Hamtaro's Ryu Tsui Sen. However Hamtaro begins to think of another attack. _I know an attack that can actually battle right now! _Hamtaro puts both hands on the hilt of the ryusaiga.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Suddenly nine signs appear right in front of Hamtaro. _The attack is nine beam slashes that hit the nine vital points simultaneously! This attack will definitely end this! _The Kuzu Ryu Sen hits Joe in mid-air and is a bit surprised by it. Still Joe looks like he's not ready to go down just yet.

"I'm impressed that you were actually capable of that much. How about finishing this with your ultimate attack and I finish with mine!" Hamtaro didn't know what attack Joe had in store but he knew that his ultimate attack wouldn't fail him. _My ultimate attack the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki will not fail. It's a battoujitsu using the left leg instead of the right. The attack's power and speed are increased and a large wind vector opens causing additional damage as a second more powerful version of the first attack hits. As long as my will to live is strong it will never fail._ Hamtaro re-sheathed his sword.

"I guess you are using your ultimate attack. I'll counter with mine." In a blink Hamtaro charged forward with his ultimate attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi ultimate attack! Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Hamtaro performed a left leg battoujitsu which was so fast and powerful. But Joe wasn't fazed.

"Watoujutsu Zetsugi Kofuku Zettousei!" Joe ducked with his sword parallel to his right leg which was out. The Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki past right over him. _You're finished Joe!_ As he performed the second part he saw many vision of Oreo's death and thinks of what might happen to Bijou. He then felt something different. _What's happening to ryusaiga? It feels much different! _Suddenly as Hamtaro performed the second part Joe stabbed him in the chest impaling him. _How could I lose. I'm sorry. I failed you Bijou._ Joe looked at his barely alive opponent.

"Finally Hamtaro will now face death!" Joe held his sword ready to finish off Hamtaro when Joe heard some screaming. He saw that a girl-ham was surrounded by a bunch of thugs.

"Come on little girl. Tell us story." Honeybun was out of luck. Her ribbon couldn't take out all of them. She prayed that anyone would save. Suddenly as the thugs tried to get her they split apart. She was shocked. When the thugs split open she saw a blue hamster that looked like Hamtaro. _Who is this guy?_

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" the thugs asked. Joe didn't answer. The thugs then attacked Joe but each one of them either ripped apart or stabbed. When all of them were killed Honeybun went up to Joe and said:

"Thank you mister for saving me." Joe hesitated and left. "Hey wait up." She couldn't catch up to him. Then she saw Hamtaro and picked him up bringing him back to camp. Somewhere else Joe was frightened for the first time. He never had anything like that happen to him before. _Why couldn't kill the girl? Could it be that I still have feelings? Get a hold of yourself Joe! Forget the girl. She's just a waste of time. _Joe left.

Back at the camp Hamtaro found himself healed already. He wondered how he was healed.

"My Shinuchi has the power to."

"Kenshin."

"You had everyone worried." Hamtaro lowered his head. The others came in.

"Hamtaro we were all worried about you. What happened?" Hamtaro explained his battle against Joe how he lost with his ultimate attack. They were shocked that he lost.

"Hamtaro, the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki is strong but the reason why you couldn't complete the attack because there was something blocking you from performing it at full power."

"But what stopped me?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to figure it on your own." Hamtaro tried to think about._ What is it that's blocking me? _Later Honeybun gave Hamtaro and the other the balloons. They thanked her and left. As Honeybun and Hiroshi rode Iggy they spottedan Oasis and decided to rest there. That is until they saw a boat pass that had four hamsters: one with a cap, one with a pink scarf, and two smaller hamsters that looked very familiar.

"Excuse me can you please tell us where we can find an orange hamster?" Pashmina asked.

"Do you mean Hamtaro?" Hiroshi asked. They all nodded. Hiroshi pointed his finger in a direction "He went toward ham ham land."

"Poor guy. He lost not only Oreo but Bijou as well." Hiroshi and Honeybun were surprised to hear that.

"You mean Hamtaro knew Oreo!" Honeybun asked. They all nodded.

"We might as well go with you. Iggy, jump into the water and swim all the way to ham ham land."

Up in the air…

"I called this seat Dexter!" Howdy said.

"No you didn't!"

"YES I DID!"

"Could you guys quit it? Were almost there." The hams have entered ham ham land. But then the devil ham showed his face from what looks like a dark castle.

"Welcome!"

"Drop it devil ham! Why have you kidnapped Bijou!" Hamtaro demanded.

"You have no idea do you Hamtaro?" The ham hams were puzzled. "When you defeated me I lost most of my power. But then I found out from some ancient scriptures that if I sacrifice a hamster with a pure heart I can gain the ultimate power. That hamster happens to be the one right here!" Shade came in caring Bijou all tied up. All of them gasped.

"What have done to her!"

"I have done nothing yet. The ritual has to be done when ham ham land is in total darkness so you're lucky. Why don't you and Kenshin join? Kenshin can then fight side by side with his brother."

"Not a chance! I'm here to save him from you! Not to join you!"

"Fine then. I'm sure Hamtaro wouldn't mind. When I perform the ritual I can bring Bijou with my new powers if you want." Hamtaro remained silent. "I'm sure there is someone else you want. It wouldn't be Oreo would it?" Everyone was shocked that the devil ham knew all about what happened to Oreo. "So join me and I'll bring them both back. I promise." None of them knew what to do. Suddenly Hamtaro shouted:

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT OFFER OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT! (I don't think that Hamtaro would say anything like that.) If I did join you then Oreo would've wasted her life for nothing! Were coming to get Bijou back!"

"Yeah!" The ham hams were glad that Hamtaro didn't join the devil ham. Devil ham was angered by this.

"You dare to defy me! Then you shall die!" The devil ham rose his staff and lightning struck the ham ham flyer. The ham hams didn't die but their air balloon was sent spiraling to the ocean. When they woke up they noticed that they were now in Cappy's boat heading toward ham ham land.

"I thought we told you not to go to ham ham land, Cappy!" Boss said.

"But we couldn't help it. Besides if we weren't here you guys could've drowned."

"Dad are you angry?" Ken asked.

"No. I'm relieved that you're safe." Hamtaro got up. "Alright is everyone with me!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't forget us!" They turned around to see Honeybun and Hiroshi on Iggy.

"He can swim?" Maxwell asked. They didn't respond.

"Hey are you to by any chance

"Don't worry. If Oreo went through so much to protect you then we might as well help" Honeybun said with a smile.

"Besides I might as well be dead then be in devil ham's control!"

"Thanks guys. Alright! Bijou were coming!" When they all landed the ham hams took out all the ninja hams to clear a path for Hamtaro and Kenshin. Boss also wanted to come along. As they fought through Hiroshi called on the winds to blind the ninja hams while Penelope and Cappy protected Pashmina, Ken, and Christie. Along with Penelope and Cappy, Sandy took the loose end of her ribbon tied it to the other end and used it as a bow and arrow to help the others form long range.

Meanwhile inside the castle Hamtaro, Kenshin, and Boss fought their way through until they came up to a small room with a weird looking water creature.

"I'm Chaos. If any of you think you can defeat me so easily than you have made a fatal mistake." Just as Kenshin and Hamtaro were about to draw their swords Boss stopped them.

"Guys as soon as I attack I want you to make a run for it."

"But Boss this guy is to dangerous." Hamtaro said.

"I've heard of Chaos before. He was capable of destroying an entire city." Boss shook his head.

"You two need to save your strength for later. It doesn't matter if I win or lose as long as I am fighting for Bijou."

"You still love her, don't you?" Hamtaro asked.

"She is waiting for you Hamtaro! You better go. And so is your brother Kenshin.."

"Right!" Boss charged forward while Kenshin and Hamtaro made a run for it.

"I thought I was going to go up against a real opponent" Chaos said. "But I end up with weak field hamster!"

"There is no way I'm going to let you get the best of me. C'mon!"


	7. ch 7 field hamster against dark sea

Chapter 7

Boss stared at the fearsome water monster. He was glad that he stalled enough time for Hamtaro and Kenshin to run past Chaos. But that wasn't all he was going to do. He is going to defeat this monster.

"If you think you can beat me then go ahead and attack!", Chaos screamed.

"Alright!" Boss held his pick axe over his head and swiped at Chaos.

"I got him!"

"Oh really?" Boss looked at Chaos and noticed that there was a large hole where he struck Chaos and yet he wasn't affected. Boss was shocked as Chaos extended his arm and punched him.

"You fool! I am made of water so I can easily dodge all of your strikes." Boss didn't give up yet. He tried another attack but Chaos sunk to the ground.

"Where did he go!" Suddenly Chaos came up from behind and hit him again. Chaos then transformed into a ball of water and began bouncing all over the place trying to flatten Boss. Luckily Boss was fast enough to dodge the attack. But as soon as he dodged it Chaos slashed at him with his arm again. Boss fell to the ground in pain. Chaos was displeased.

"You're too weak! I'm not even having any fun! I'd better finish you off now so I can fight a more worthy opponent." Boss wasn't giving up just yet. _I myself have never given up on anything except getting Bijou. Even though I know that even though Hamtaro and Bijou loved each other I vowed to continue to protect everyone especially Bijou. I would never let anyone get in my way_. _Never._ Boss stood up and charged at Chaos with a punch.

"Are you so blind? No can ever defeat me!" (Well no one except Joe and Shade that is. Yup they're much stronger than Chaos.) Boss rose his fist and tried to punch Chaos but Chaos opened a hole in his stomach so the punch passed right through. "You really think a weak attack like that can defeat me!" But Boss smiled at this opportunity as he grabbed his pick axe with both hands and hit Chaos with a powerful swing. Chaos for the first time felt pain despite his water like properties.

"This is the first time anyone has ever hit me. I congratulate!", Chaos said. "As part of my gratitude I shall take this battle more seriously and use much stronger attacks." He suddenly transformed into a shark like monster. During the transformation water began to rise. Boss jumped onto a few platforms and got ready for the worst.

At the top of the tower the devil ham, Joe, and Shade were watching the entire battle.

"Chaos is such a weakling to get hit by weak field hamster.", Joe said in response to fight so far.

"I wouldn't worry about that.", the devil ham said. "He was created by several scientist hams to become a regular lab experiment. However he killed his creators after his creation. When I found him I told him that I can give him powers of destruction as long as he becomes my soldier of chaos (All of devil hams greatest fighters are called the soldiers of chaos. This includes Joe, Shade, and Chaos). When he agreed I gave him water like abilities that can destroy entire cities and I later named him Chaos since causes so much of it." Neither Joe nor Shade were pleased.

"He is the weakest creature I've ever seen. He has water like abilities yet he still gets hurt from physical hits!" Shade agreed.

"We even defeated him in his ultimate form without breaking a sweat showing how weak he is! And he is struggling against a weak field hamster!" Devil ham agreed.

"True, but he still is strong enough to beat him."

In the room of the battle Boss jumped from platform to platform dodging all of Chaos' attacks.

"You can't run away forever!" Chaos used a shockwave attack. It hit Boss. Luckily Boss fell onto a platform and not in the water.

"What's the matter? Can't swim?" Boss got up again ready to fight Chaos despite the big disadvantage he has. _There has to be some way to defeat him._ Boss looked around and found a live wire on the ceiling. _That's it! _Chaos used his shockwave attack again but this time Boss jumped up and threw his pick axe where the live wire was. It fell into the water and electrocuted Chaos. He felt his anger rising. He had never been so humiliated.

"You're finished Chaos! Game over!"

"That's what you think." The water level began to decrease. Suddenly large amounts of light began to shine everywhere. When it died down Boss saw what he couldn't believe: a large slug like creature was in front of him (Chaos 6 for those who didn't play SA1). It was scariest thing Boss has ever seen.

"This is my ultimate form! I WILL CRUSH YOU NOW!" Chaos slashed at Boss with his tail. Boss barely dodged the attack. _What is that thing!_ However Chaos wasn't finished yet. He opened his mouth and sucked Boss in. _Why does it feel so cold? _Noticed that he was frozen in ice and spat out. The ice shattered and Boss was now free but he hardly had any strength yet. _Am I really gonna die?_ Boss began thinking over his life.

A month after Hamtaro and Bijou confessed their love Boss was talking for Bijou.

"I'm happy that you're happy Bijou. That you've finally have the ham you love so much."

"Boss don't be sad. Like Hamtaro you never gave up even when it seemed so impossible. Don't give up on love just yet."

As Chaos began to suck him in again Boss thought of another hamster.

A year before he met the other ham hams he was talking with another girl ham.

"Even though I'm gone Tai you should never give up. Have faith in yourself. Never give up Tai!" _Crystal. _

They're right. Giving up is only a fools death. I will finish this battle now. Suddenly a very large sword was right next to him. _What is this? _Suddenly a voice from beyond said:

"It is the sword Arashi no Tachi. A sword that can never be defeated unless it were against other legendary swords. It is yours to keep." She begins to leave.

"You mean like the ryusaiga? Wait! How do I use it?"

"Trust in yourself." _Right I will trust in myself._ As Chaos sucked him in Boss charged with the sword in his hands and slashed at Chaos. Time seemed to pause after that. Suddenly Chaos split in two.

"But how could I lose?" He disappeared. Boss fell on his knees.

"I guess I used all of my strength. I at least proved useful. Now Hamtaro and Kenshin have a chance. As for me I think I'll rest for a while." Boss fell face down on the ground.

Meanwhile at the top of the castle the Devil ham was having a fit while Joe and Shade watched him.

"HOW COULD A CREATURE FUSED WITH MY POWERS BE BEATEN BY SUCH A HAMSTER!"

"I told you he was weak." Joe responded.

"YOU!"

"Don't worry" They both turned to Shade. "Chaos was a weakling so there's nothing to worry about. After all the world we live runs by the natural law of survival of the fittest. 'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.' Chaos was weak so according to the law he was defeated. But don't worry I will defeat my brother and Hamtaro." Shade left. The devil ham thought about it.

"He's right. If Chaos was defeated I still have much stronger soldiers of chaos. MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Hamtaro and Kenshin ran through the maze of the tower Hamtaro felt something.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"I think Boss won." Kenshin thought Hamtaro was hallucinating and put a his paw on Hamtaro's head.

"I'm alright Kenshin!"

"I think all this fighting over that girl ham Bijou has finally gotten to your head."

"Excuse me!" Kenshin noticed a girl ham with wings.

"Hey its that same girl ham that gave me the ryusaiga and the glove." Hamtaro took a good look at this girl ham.

"OREO!" She pointed to an exit and flew there.

"Maybe she wants us to follow her." They followed her into a room with a black hamster with red stripes in the middle of the room.

"Welcome brother."

Shade!


	8. ch 8 will to live vs sacrifice

Chapter 8

Kenshin stared into the eyes of his former brother. He looked at Hamtaro. _I'd rather not have him involved. Besides its getting pretty dark meaning the ritual will be soon and he still has to fight Joe and the devil ham._

"Hey Hamtaro. As soon as I attack I want you to run for it."

"But Kenshin, Shade is incredibly strong. How are you going to defeat him."

"Hamtaro this guy was my brother." Hamtaro was shocked. One of devil ham's most powerful soldiers was his brother. "I need you to go and save Bijou before devil ham tries to sacrifice her." Hamtaro thought about it.

"Alright! Just come back in one piece." Kenshin nods. _I still have promises to keep. I promised Kaoru's sister Misao to bring back Shade. Also I have promised Shade to fight him. If I don't do this on my own now those promises will be lost forever. I must be the one to battle this time. _Kenshin attacks Shade stalling Hamtaro long enough to run to the exit. They separated.

"It's about time we fight Kenshin." Shade said. "When I swore to defeat you a sacrificed everything. Anger, pity, good and evil, and all my friends for this day. The only thing I didn't sacrifice is my sword, the Mugejin, and the only truth in the world: survival of the fittest. 'If your strong you live, if your weak you die'." Shade took another step forward with his sword in his hands. Kenshin looked him.

"You've changed. You've changed so much that I can't believe you were even my brother Aoshi."

"You've got that right. In order to defeat you I'll change into anything." Kenshin examined his aura. _I can sense so much power from the outside however…_

"Now let's fight Kenshin." Kenshin re-sheathes his sword and gets ready for a battoujitsu. However he pauses and takes his paw off the hilt.

"What are you doing? Are you going to go against your promise to fight."

"I will keep my promise." Kenshin responded. "But not to you. I promised my brother that I would fight him."

"What do you mean?"

"If I fight you as you are now I won't be able to keep my other promise. I promised Misao that I would bring my brother Shade back yet you are a totally different Shade. I will keep my promise but not as you are now." Shade was getting a little annoyed.

"Are you done yet? Let's finish this now."

"No."

"Quit being stubborn Kenshin!" Kenshin walked toward Shade.

"I will use the surroundings to defeat you and show you were no better than you were before. Then I'll look for a way to change you back."

"So you'll fight with a bunch of rocks?" Kenshin nodded. "This is more pathetic than I thought." Shade charges forward. Kenshin picks up a rock and hurls it at Shade. Shade catches it and charges at Kenshin but Kenshin jumps over him. Both stare at each other.

At the top of the tower…

"To think Chaos would be defeated. And Kenshin is fighting Shade. This very unexpected." devil ham said.

"Not really." Devil ham looks at Joe. "Chaos was a weakling anyway but he stopped that field hamster. And no matter who wins this battle none of them will be able to come here anyway. So its just me against Hamtaro which is more than enough."

"You're very calm."

"Would you rather see me fret and panic?" The devil ham smiled.

"Its almost time. So you should be ready Bijou." Bijou was tied to a stake struggling to get.

"I'm sure Hamtaro will be able to defeat you devil ham!" Bijou said.

"Oh we'll see." Bijou couldn't bear to see Hamtaro dead. _Hamtaro._

Back to the battle Kenshin is running from Shade to get distance. Once in range…

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Do Ryu Sen." Kenshin strikes the ground to send rocks flying at Shade. _I'm doing great warding off Shade._ However Kenshin spoke too soon as Shade slashed all the rocks turning them into dust. Kenshin was shocked leaving him vulnerable to for Shade to strike. Kenshin put up his sword to block it but he was still surprised. _Shade forced me to draw my sword._

"You've drawn your sword. Perfect. Now I can fight at full power." Shade re sheathed his sword and attacked with both sheathe and sword.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Sou Ryu Sen Ikazuchi!" Kenshin blocked the attack but Shade unsheathed the sword and hit Kenshin's side. Kenshin doubled back as Shade charged forward. Kenshin tried blocking but the next attack hit.

"Ryu Sou Sen!" Shade performed the multi slash attack and Kenshin doubled back into the wall. Shade walked forward towards Kenshin. Kenshin knew something was coming so he put his sword straight forward in a shin ken stance to counter the attack. Shade charged forward. Just as Shade's attack was about to hit…

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Kan Sen!" Kenshin spun around Shade's initial attack and tried to perform a wide slash but it was blocked by Shade's sheathe. Kenshin was shocked at how good Shade was. Shade punched Kenshin into the wall and performed another attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Kuzu Ryu Sen!" The nine beams came forward. Kenshin attempted to match the attack with his own Kuzu Ryu Sen but Shade's overpowered it and it sent Kenshin into the wall. Shade walked forward looking at his fallen enemy.

"Stand up Kenshin." Shade said. "If I remember correctly that shouldn't have been enough to kill you. Just as you said there is no point in killing you as you are now. The one I must defeat is the legendary Hitokiri Battousai within you. Only then I will prove that our family is the strongest who died fighting. For that I've thrown away everything." Shade thinks back to all the people who attempted to kill him. They were all killed without breaking a sweat. "To become the strongest I am left with no regrets even if I was sent to hell. I personally sought out the path of chaos. So now stand up Kenshin. Flip over your sakabatou and attack with everything you've got. Only then I can end my life."

Kenshin finally opens eyes. He begins to think on he is going to handle the situation. _If I defeat him he will kill himself. No. He will kill himself even if I lose. Shade really has thrown away everything. The will to live, die, and fight. He's making me kill or be killed. No he could me if I don't kill him first. However… _Kenshin gets up.

"You really think you can end it all by gaining the title of the strongest for our family? Shade you started a fight with this on your mind? Misao, Kaoru, Ryu, Mai, Mom, and Dad don't want your life just like this!" Kenshin is now on his feet.

"Fine then Shade. I will fight you at full power. I knew I had to defeat you, but part of me didn't want to because I knew the tragedy of our family. But seeing how your attitude won't change I've changed my mind! However I am only Kenshin a protecting rurouni (wanderer)."

"So you're gonna fight at full, but won't flip over your sword?"

"Yeah." Shade was getting really annoyed.

"How pathetic." Shade slams his sword into the wall and rocks and debris fly out. Kenshin remains calm. "How are you going to fight at full power if you're caring for your opponent's life. A sword battle is a matter of life and death! For one to die and the other to live! I've been training on the edge life and death all preparing for this day! Stop all this nonsense and try to kill me now!" Kenshin wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Training on the edge of life and death? I've done that many times myself. But one day our father showed me a ray of life which prevented me from turning into the Hitokiri Battousai."

"More nonsense?" Shade asked.

"If you want to know then come and fight me." Shade decided he was being stubborn and decided to just attack.

"Kenshin. Let's go." Shade put his sword in its sheathe and charged forward with a battoujitsu. Kenshin charged with the same. Both sword collided using power to push the other back. Kenshin was slammed into the wall but as Shade came forward he kicked him. Shade was sent staggering back, however he wasn't finished.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Kan Sen!" Shade used the wide slash attack. However…

"Ryu Shou Sen!" Kenshin stopped right before the attack hit. Kenshin jumped into performing one of his signature moves.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin came down with his downward slash. Shade countered it with Ryu Shou Sen. Suddenly Kenshin let out a battle cry and slashed right through Shade's sword. Shade was shocked at what just happened. He fell to the ground breathing hard with Kenshin doing the same.

"Kenshin." Kenshin grabbed the wound on his neck he got from Shade earlier.

"Even now you're still talking nonsense." Shade got up.

"Its to early for you to celebrate. By a small margin you avoided that attack to your neck."

"But that small margin is the difference between you and me." Shade was surprised at what Kenshin said.

"When I was on the brink of life and death I brought up a power my father showed me other than self-sacrifice. 'The will to live is stronger than anything else.'" Shade kept listening to what Kenshin was saying. "As the Hitokiri Battousai I have committed many crimes that I can't repent for all of them. So I believed it didn't matter whether I died or not. But thanks to Kaoru no matter how much I'm punished I will never lose my will to live." Kenshin walked up to Shade. "Shade, you have sacrificed everything to fight me. However anyone can sacrifice everything. It's just that simple." Shade was surprised. "With your sword you've become more powerful, beyond limits. But spiritually you've become so much weaker than before."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to prove our entire family is strong, that I can understand. However with that weakened spirit of yours, your fight for the strongest makes it a cover for you to run to your death! You're doing nothing for them!" Shade was shocked at what Kenshin was saying. "All you're doing is swinging sword full of evil and blaming everything on them." Shade was really shocked this time. _Ryu, Mai, Mom, Dad._

"My spirit is weak?" Shade asked.

"Yeah" Kenshin answered. "Ryu. Mai. Mom. Dad. With you're weakened spirit you're doing nothing for them." Shade lowered his head.

"s-

"Sh-

"SHUT UP" Shade punched Kenshin into the wall. Kenshin held his stomach.

"To be so forceful with that punch. That subconsciously you know its true." Shade punched him again.

"What do you know?"

"At least I know that you know that my words has gotten to you. You'll feel guilty about their death. That is what I know." Shade punched him again.

"SHUT UP!" Kenshin fell to the floor.

"At least I know that behind the title of the strongest they'll never rest in peace." Shade saw images of his family. "Shade you- No your weakness is turning our family into evil spirits." Shade saw images again. He opened his eyes wide and was going to kill Kenshin once and for. That is Kenshin didn't catch the sword bare handed. "Shade, did you know that in your place Misao is trying to get everyone's hopes up by trying to protect our city?"

"Misao is a strong girl ham. I never liked her trying to help our cause. But I'm sure she'll be fine from now on."

"Then did you know how much she cried when I told her that I would bring her back?" Shade was once again surprised. "No matter strong you she is she's still very young. I'm sure that inside she's been depressed over this harsh reality." A vision of a girl with tan fur and large yellow ribbon tying her little braid crying. This girl is Misao. "Only you can answer her straightforward tears. And yet Shade will you still use the title of the strongest as cover to run to your death! Bring back your strong spirit! Call back the pride you lost! Time stopped when our father died and it must start again. NOW IS THE TIME TO AWAKEN SO AWAKEN NOW!" Shade sees images of his entire family dying from the Devil ham's attack on the city. Both of them pause for several minutes. Suddenly punches Kenshin into another wall. Shade has his back turned to Kenshin. _Shade._ Shade thinks of his family again.

"Yet I cannot continue with life without finishing our battle." Shade finally responded.

"And as for finishing our battle there are no complaints." Shade turns around with a new face. _His eyes are different. They don't show any anger from before. It's been awhile since I've seen this. This hamster is the one everyone liked and the one Misao loved. My brother Shade. _Shade sheathes his sword.

"No hard feelings win or lose."

"Same here." Kenshin said as he sheathes his sword as well.

"So the only thing left is to fight at our strongest." Both of them look ready to pull off their strongest attack. _Its obvious what we're both using. Our styles are the same so it has to be the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. However because my sword is a sakabatou the attack might be slower. But…_

Shade thinks of his family again. _Ryu. Mai. Mom. Dad. I'm sorry. I said I was going to gain the title of the strongest for you but my own weakness made me blame everything on all of you. So now I will end here. No I will end it by winning. _Shade charges forward.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style ultimate attack Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Just as Kenshin is about to get hit he thinks of many things.

"Kenshin" His father said. "Never lose your will to live. That way you'll never turn into the Battousai again!"

"Its not just me and Misao" Kaoru said, a pink hamster with a pony tail tied with an oversized blue ribbon. "Everyone is cheering for you. So…" _So there is only one thing to do. There is nothing to fear anymore._

"Hiten Mitsurugi style ultimate attack Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Kenshin draws his sword. Light covered the entire room. When it died down Kenshin had his sword out while Shade was sent flailing in the air. When he landed a large scar can be seen across his chest as a result of the attack. Kenshin was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked.

"My body aching all over. But somehow I feel refreshed. Reborn. Thanks Kenshin."

"No problem. It feels like my body is aching all over as well. I'm sure Hamtaro can do this on his own." Shade was worried.

"Kenshin." Kenshin looked at Shade. "The last fighter is Joe. Hamtaro can't possibly beat him."

"I'm sure he will. After all he has the ryusaiga." Shade shook his head.

"Did you know that Joe defeated Hamtaro before you even got here?" Kenshin forgot about it. He was starting to believe it. "Joe also has a legendary sword. And in that battle he didn't use his Rage of Insanity: his full power." Kenshin was shocked. _What if- No Hamtaro has to find out what's blocking him from using the ultimate_ _attack._ _Otherwise Shade might be right._

At the top…

"NO! HOW COULD SHADE LOSE LIKE THAT!" The devil ham was now frustrated again.

"Not to worry." Devil ham looked at Joe. "Shade's feeling betrayed him making him weak. After all in the end the world is survival of the fittest. 'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die.' Hamtaro will be stopped. Now I must go." Devil ham was surprised Joe was calm about the situation. He remembered something Shade said.

"To be defeated by your own student. I can't believe you Shade." the devil ham said in his flashback.

"It was expected anyway. The law I've engraved in his head and the his anger are his best weapons no one can stop him."

Back in the present…

"He's right. If Shade can't do it Joe will. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Joe walks to the battle room several things are on his mind. _Damn why is my past still getting in the way? _


	9. ch 9 dark pasts

Chapter 9

As Joe walks he remembers a few things other people have said:

"Why have you become so evil?", said Bijou.

"I'm not weak. You're weak for abandoning Bijou!" said Hamtaro .

"Hey mister how come you won't let me say thanks?" said Honeybun.

None of you even know the half of it! As Joe walks on he begins reminiscing about the past.

About several months after Bijou dumped him Joe had been dating a girl ham named Amy. They were very happy together. However her parents didn't like Joe one bit. Amy often had to sneak out to see him.

At Joe's owner's house Joe's parents were discussing something.

"Joe I know you love her but you have to stop dating her." His father said.

"Your father is right son." His mother said. "What if Houji (Amy's father) tries to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter." Joe responded. "I love her so much. I love her more than what's her face."

"You mean Bijou."

"Yeah. Her father cannot stop me from seeing her." Joe left his cage and went outside. His parents lowered their heads. Suddenly they heard someone coming in.

"Joe?" It wasn't Joe. It was Amy's father Houji.

"Mr. Houji what a pleasant surprise!"

"I don't want anything from you. Just tell Joe that if he doesn't stop now something terrible will happen to him I assure you." Houji left. The next day Joe's parents told him about what's going to happen. He didn't listen and continued to date Amy. At sunset Joe saw Amy on a hill crying.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"My father wants to destroy you." Suddenly a bunch of Houji's men came out beat up Joe until he passed out. Amy was taken away. When Joe regained consciousness he decided to go home and tell his parents about what happened. However as soon as he got home he saw that the entire house was on fire.

"MOM! DAD!" They couldn't hear him.

"I warned you." Joe turned around to see Houji. "So you see what you get if you don't follow me?"

"You did this didn't you!"

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Houji smacked Joe across the face with his gun. He pointed it at Joe.

"Good bye Joe." As Houji pulled the trigger Amy blocked the shot from hitting Joe. However she was killed in his place.

"AMY!" Joe was in shock. His girl ham sacrificed herself to keep him alive.

"Foolish girl. Now its time for you to die J-" However Houji noticed that Joe was gone. "It doesn't matter anyway. The shock of having his owner, parents, and girl ham die will in time make him weak and kill himself." The next day Joe buried his parents and Amy. As he walked in pain many images of Bijou came to mind.

"Bijou?"

"Joe there is no need to feel sorry. I know you feel so bad but I'm still here for you."

"Bijou." Joe tried to run up to her but he realized that it was all a dream.

The next day he went towards a house with a white rose. _All I have to do is tell Bijou I'm sorry. She'll forgive me. _However when Joe got to her house there was no one in there.

"You're looking Bijou aren't ya Joe?"

"Pierre do you know where she is?" Joe asked.

"Sorry she moved to Japan. And I hear she's fallen in love with another hamster named Hamtaro. I'm sorry but you're too late." Joe dropped his rose. He was in disbelief. He ran away and looked into the alley he first met her and began crying.

A year later Joe lived with his uncle's family according to his parent's will. However his uncle always hated him. When he lived with them they made him do such impossible tasks and if they weren't completed right and on time he was punished. One night his uncle threw him out of the house.

"I told you already you aren't allowed to enter the house until you carry all the barrels of alfalfa bits and sunflower seeds into the shed!" Joe's uncle drank his sake bottle. He then noticed the anger in Joe's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" His uncle threw the bottle at Joe's head. "You can go and sleep outside as your punishment." The rest of his family came out.

"And don't forget your work in the kitchen!" His aunt yelled.

"And messaging my shoulders." His cousin Mantan said. Joe got up and left to do his chores.

"Damn that stupid brother of mine to leave an even stupider kid to take care of." his uncle said.

"Hey we can always use him as a servant. No one will care anyway." his cousin Yano said.

"Besides he's always angry like that. Its almost as if that weakling thinks he can kill us." replied his cousin Asuka.

"Huh?" his brother Mantan said.

"There is no way he's going to inherit our business. All of it is going to "my" kids!" said his aunt. Joe carried all fifty barrels into the store room. After that was done he went to the well to dampen the wound on his eye. Suddenly he heard a scream. He traced it to a police ham trying to kill a hamster. The hamster was black with red stripes and the fur was spiky in the back. The hamster killed the police ham easily along with several others. Joe was going to leave until he stepped on a branch grabbing the hamster's attention.

"You saw me!" The hamster walked up to Joe. "You have seen me. Now you shall die." Normally the hamster would see eyes full of fear however he saw that Joe had eyes full of anger, yet it was the calm kind of anger. "Do you really want to die so badly?"

"Well you see." Joe begin to cry. The hamster lowers his sword and clutches one of his wounds.

"Kid. Get me food and bandages. If you do I'll let you live." Later the hamster had a few bandages on his wounds but the rest of his body was still visible. "Ah that feels a little better." He takes a bit of food from the barrels.

"Um mister?" The hamster looks at Joe but Joe begins to hide.

"I have a name you know and its not mister. The name is Shade." As Shade eats a bit more Joe asks him another question.

"Uh Shade."

"Yeah."

"You've killed so many people. Does this mean you're evil?"

"Its my brother Kenshin that's evil. Leaving me out to die like that."

"So that means you're a good guy."

"No kid I'm truly evil." Joe panics and begins to run for cover. "Hey I told you I wouldn't kill you. I really like it here. Maybe I'll stay here for a while." Shade falls asleep. Joe comes out of hiding and looks and looks at Shade. _That ham is really evil. But… But he's a really strong ham._

Three days later many people including Joe's uncle start looking for a murderer.

"You've heard about it haven't you? A mystery ham murdered so many police." As Joe was carrying another barrel Mantan came up to him and said:

"Joe you've been sleeping outside lately." He picks up Joe by the fur. "If anything is going on tell me okay?" He puts him down. "This looks like a perfect time to show my skills. That murderer won't stand a chance." Mantan slices the barrel with a sword and the sunflower seeds spill out.

"Come on brother. What will all the people think when they see you swinging that thing." Yano looked at Joe and the barrel which gave him an idea.

"Hey pops! Joe spilled another barrel." Joe was shocked. His uncle came out very angrily.

"Another one. Joe don't you know how much all this is worth." Yano smiled as Joe's uncle beat up Joe.

Later that night Joe told Shade what happened.

"So those people beat you up a lot? They're pretty evil themselves. But why do you always have that angry face?" Shade asked.

"Heke? Well you're right. It is strange, but it wasn't always like this. My parents died because of a fire and now I have to work for these hamsters. They make me do so many chores and punish me daily. However even if I cry they just call me a noisy brat and continue to beat me up even more. So if I'm angry and try to bear they get tired. I know I'm their relative but I wasn't born into this family so-"

"You're wrong!" Joe was surprised. Shade continued. "It has nothing to do with where you're born. It's because you're weak. In the end it will always be survival of the fittest. 'If you're strong you live. If you're weak you die.'" Joe thought about it. _If you're strong you live. If you're weak you die. _Shade took out a different sword with a glove on his paw. It was starting to glow. "The tetsusaiga is reacting now. You must be its owner. Here. A gift for letting me stay here."

The next day Joe did his chores again. As he walked he thought about what Shade said. _If you're strong you live. If you're weak you die._

Later that evening Shade felt his hair standing on its ends.

"My hair is standing on its ends. There's gonna be a storm." 

At Joe's uncle's house his family were discussing about recent events.

"Hey has any of you seen the bandages? I know the missing food is Joe sneaking food out but why the bandages?" his aunt asked.

"We beat him up a lot. He must be using them."

"But even the spares are gone. Why would he use so many?" Mantan got an idea.

"Hey pops. About that murderer they said he had several wounds on his body right?"

"Yeah but-" Joe's uncle put it all together. He was very pissed. "Damn that bastard Joe!"

At the shed Joe was trying to warm himself with a torn up blanket. He hid tetsusaiga under the shed.

"Being slain by a sword. It must really hurt. Much more than being hit." Joe held his cheek where is relatives him. "I might as well return the tetsusaiga to Shade. After all I don't like killing. It doesn't matter if I'm weak." Joe heard his family calling him. "What do they want now?"

When Joe went to his relatives they were pissed.

"JOE! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY BUSINESS!" His uncle smacked him across the face with a bamboo stick. He and Mantan beat him up while he was on the ground. "COME ON TELL ME WHERE THAT FRIGGIN' MURDERER IS."

"I can't take anymore of this! I'LL THIS KID NOW!" Joe was shocked that they were going to kill him.

Asuka then asked, "Isn't that going to look ugly?"

Yano reassured her. "Oh don't worry about it. There's a dangerous criminal here. If we kill him we can just tell them that he was siding with the murder."

"That's right. We can probably get a reward for this. They won't care about some kid."

"I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY BUSINESS!" Joe's uncle exclaimed.

"To think the favor we did by raising you and this is the thanks we get!" (Oh sure you raised him to be slave. Now that is good sarcastically) his aunt yelled.

"So do him in brother."

"Right!" All their words played over again in Joe's mind as well as what Shade has told him. _If you're strong you live. If you're weak… _Thunder struck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe ran as fast as he could.

"Don't let that brat get away!" They chased after him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE! PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Later his uncle and the rest got to the shed looking for him. Yano noticed a few foot prints under the shed. Joe was hiding holding on to the tetsusaiga.

"Please help me Shade."

"Oh there you are. I never expected you to side with a murderer." Joe held up his sword. "Oh that looks like a nice sword where did you get? Did you steal it?" When Yano touched the sword he was electrocuted. "Damn you now I'll you right here!" He took out his gun. As he took out his gun Joe thought of Shade's words. _If you're strong you live. If you're weak…_

Out of the shed his uncle and his family was waiting for Yano. They heard a scream.

"That didn't sound very pretty." Asuka said.

"Oh I'm sure that's just Joe. Alright here he comes." However the body that rolled out wasn't Joe. It was Yano. They were all horrified. Joe came out covered in blood. The blood seemed to blend in with his fur which was now blood red and his eyes were fiery with the tetsusaiga in his hands.

"In the end the world will always live by survival of the fittest. 'If you're strong you live…"

"YOU BASTARD YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"…If you're weak…" Joe killed both his uncle and Mantan with one slash.

In the other shed Shade was eating while he heard the screams of the women being killed. He went outside to see a bunch of dead bodies while Joe was standing looking into the sky.

"Are you crying?" Shade asked. Joe paused for awhile then responded with his angry face.

"What're you talking about!" Joe said in an angry tone. Shade couldn't do anything but smile. He was happy that he found a new student.

"C'mon Joe you're coming with me." As they were walking in the rain Joe decided to ask another question.

"Hey Shade, do you think I'll ever become strong?"

"Hmmm. That sword you're holding is the legendary tetsusaiga. It feeds off your anger. So as long as you rely on your hatred and the words I taught you, you can become strong. Maybe even stronger than me." During their training Shade taught Joe the Wattoujitsu, a very powerful style. Shade had limited knowledge of the style but Joe was so good at learning it he even surpassed Shade. A year later they met the devil ham and started working for him. That year the devil ham pitted Joe against Shade to see who was stronger. In the end Joe won. Shade couldn't explain it right but he said that Joe is definitely stronger than him.

Back in the present Joe was continuing on his way to the battle room. _It doesn't matter anymore. I'll just kill Hamtaro and end it all._

As Hamtaro ran he became tired. He had been running in circles for an hour.

"I can't give up! I have to save Bijou no matter what happens!" Suddenly the ryusaiga began to glow. "That's funny. How come wasn't able to use it before?"

"Hamtaro."

"That voice." He looked around and saw. "OREO!" Oreo flew though other rooms. "Hey Oreo wait up!" Badda Badda Badda Badda. When she stopped Oreo pointed to an exit.

"You want me to go in there?" She nodded and disappeared. "Wait!" He looked at the door. "I know that the person in here Joe. I don't know if I can beat. No. Stop doubting yourself. I have to save Bijou no matter what happens. Even if it means fighting Chaos, Shade, Joe, and Devil ham all together. Alright Bijou here I come!" He entered the room and saw Joe.

"You've finally come Hamtaro."


	10. ch 10 fight for truth: Hamtaro vs Joe 2

Chapter 10

Hamtaro stared into the eyes of his opponent, Joe. He felt so much evil aura in Joe. _He feels much more evil this time. He really wants to kill me. I need to find out what's blocking me from using my ultimate attack._

"I shall end my revenge once I kill you!" Joe said. He unsheathed the tetsusaiga and pointed it at Hamtaro.

"I will not be defeated this time!" Hamtaro unsheathed the ryusaiga"I won't die in a place like this! I will save Bijou." He pointed it at Joe.

At the top of the tower the Devil ham turns the stake around.

"What do you want now devil ham!" Bijou asked.

"Come take a look." He answered. Bijou saw a blue circle portal looking thing. It showed an image of Hamtaro and Joe standing with their swords pointed at each other.

"Hamtaro!"

"There is no way he can defeat Joe! He was defeated earlier without Joe using his full power. So don't get your hopes up!"

Hamtaro.

Back in the battle room…

"Let's do this Hamtaro!" Joe gets into a low crouching position. _He's using the Kofuku Zettousei?_

"Watoujitsu Senran Tousei!" Instead he charges forward and spins turning into a hamster tornado. Hamtaro tries to block some of it but Joe performs a wide slash making the attack spin faster and stronger and the attack hits Hamtaro. It doesn't stop as Joe's attack rips up everything around him as he tries to hit Hamtaro again. Hamtaro staggers back. _There was one attack that was able to hit him during our last battle. I'd better use it._

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Kuzu Ryu Sen!" However just as he was about to perform the nine simultaneous slash beams Joe stopped his attack and blocked the nine simultaneous slashes before the beams were able to come out. They separated.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both of them let out a battle roar and their collided turning it into a battle of power. However the force between both swords knocks them apart and to the ground. _Its amazing how equal we are in strength. _Hamtaro thought. _But he was able to block all nine slashes of the Kuzu Ryu Sen. This going to be much harder than I thought. _Both of them got up.

"I have more strength while you have more speed. We are practically equal." Joe said. "So it all comes down to height."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember in our last battle I had to jump off the hilt to get enough height to counter your attack?" Hamtaro thought about. He remembered that Joe needed to jump off the hilt of his sword to get enough height to counter his attack.

"Yes." Hamtaro answered.

"This time I challenge you to a contest of height. I won't the hilt this time! Do you accept?" Hamtaro thought about it again. _So what he wants is for me to use the Ryu Tsui Sen._

"Yes I accept." Joe pulls out a piece of his fur.

"Here. As soon as it hit's the floor we both jump." Joe throws the piece of fur. Both of them watch it drop. As soon as it touches the ground they both jump. Hamtaro was able to jump higher than Joe so he readied his attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Tsui Sen!" Hamtaro performed his down slash attack.

"Do you really think you escaped my attack!" Suddenly Joe performed a second jump in mid air. Hamtaro was surprised that Joe was able to do something like that.

"Watoujitsu Chouten Tousei!" He performed the anti-air attack and strikes Hamtaro. Hamtaro drops to the ground. _How was he able to do that. I can still hit him._

"Ryu Shou Sen!" Hamtaro performs his own anti-air attack. Joe still isn't fazed.

"Do you think I'm afraid of that attack! Shikku Tousei!" Joe performs an overhead slash with so much power that it forces Hamtaro back to the ground. As Joe hit's the ground they attack again.

"Ryu Kan Sen!"

"Senran Tousei!" Both use their wide slash attacks. The swords collide again but the power of Joe's attack forces Hamtaro to spin and get hit by the attack. Hamtaro gets ready to attack again.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Kuzu-" But Hamtaro was cut off as Joe shoved his paw into Hamtaro's face and pushed him against the wall. Hamtaro was losing energy fast while Joe didn't even get a scratch.

Up in the tower…

"I KNEW IT! JOE HAS ENOUGH POWER TO DEFEAT HAMTARO! NOW NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Bijou was worried about Hamtaro. _Please don't die Hamtaro. _She began to cry.

"Don't worry you will join him soon enough!"

At the base of the tower all the other ham hams have defeated the ninja hams and earned a little rest. While they were healing Hiroshi felt something.

"No."

"What is it?" All of them asked.

"It feels like there is a big battle going on. One of them has so much power and is evil. The other is Hamtaro and it feels like he's losing so much energy!" All of them were shocked. They just hoped that Hiroshi wasn't right.

Back to the battle…

If I can't find my answer soon I'm going to be dead. Hamtaro thought as he stared into Joe's fiery eyes. _Each one of my attacks: battoujitsu, the Ryu Tsui Sen, Ryu Shou Sen, Ryu Kan Sen, and even the Kuzu Ryu Sen were defeated. And he defeated the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki before. I need to find my answer._

Hamtaro thought as he stared into Joe's fiery eyes. 

"Are you going to give up anytime soon? I haven't even used my ultimate attack and you have hardly enough energy to fight."

"I can't give up yet!" Hamtaro responded. "I have people who need me especially Bijou."

"I hope you know its pointless to continue!" Joe stabs Hamtaro.

"Goutsui Tousei!" The attack sends Hamtaro flailing through the air. "I can see you suffered so much pain. Here. How about ending it all here." He throws his sword to Hamtaro. "Kill yourself and you won't feel anymore pain." Hamtaro picks up the sword but he throws it back at Joe.

"What do you mean by this?" Joe asked.

"Killing myself won't do anything. All it will do is upset everyone around me. When you stole Bijou I thought there was no point in living. But if I just kill myself nothing will happen and will only make Bijou and Oreo upset. So I will not give up! I will continue to protect everyone around me" Hamtaro takes a step toward Joe. "Besides I feel that someone like you cannot really be this way!" Joe was surprised. Hamtaro continued. "I'm sensing that something happened in the past. I'm sure of it." Joe was getting a bit furious that Hamtaro was able to see through him. But he still stayed calm.

"I see. The power of the Hiten Mitsurugi's predictions allowed you to see through my mind." Joe clenched his fist hard. "I won't you do it again." Joe attacked Hamtaro but it seemed that the attacks were becoming reckless.

What's going on? Why have his attacks become so predictable all of a sudden?

"If what you say is true then why didn't you protect me!" Hamtaro was surprised that he said that.

"If you really are correct then why didn't you protect me form everything that happened!" 

At the top of the tower…

"What's happening? Why is his attacks different from before?" The devil ham asked. "It doesn't matter. Darkness is covering the sky. Once ham ham land is covered in total darkness I shall gain the ultimate power!"

In the battle Joe's attacks were still predictable. Hamtaro was able to block most of it. _This is different from before._

As Joe fought on he thought of Shade's words again as images of his past appear again. _'If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die'. That is what Shade taught me as well as to use my anger. The tetsusaiga even reacted to it. Shade was right about everything. _Images of him killing his family came up. _There is no way I'm mistaken._

"SO THE ONLY ONE MISTAKEN…" Joe said with so much fury. "…IS YOU!" This time Joe's attack was so predictable that Hamtaro easily dodged and had clean shot at Joe. However just as Hamtaro swung his sword he stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joe asked. "Do you think you can defeat me without finishing me off?"

"What you said before 'no one protected me back then'. No matter haw much I search my mind I have never met you before." Hamtaro lowers his sword. "But I'm sure that deep inside of you, you are filled with much regret. Your true self probably wanted to live a life without killing anyone. That's what I keep feeling. If its not to late don't you think you should start over?" Joe thought about. An image of him after he killed his relatives appears in his head.

'If you're strong you live…

…if you're weak you die.' That's what Shade had told me.

But is really so bad to be weak?

I have killed so many but killing is something that I didn't want…

Something I didn't want…

…to do

That's right. I was angry in the rain but in reality…

…_in reality…_

…_I was…_

…in reality I was crying. For the first time since he killed his relatives he saw himself cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe grabbed his head and started screaming. Everyone watching this was shocked. _Joe. He snapped. _Hamtaro thought. Joe still grabbing his head banged it on the floor. When he turned his head to look at Hamtaro. There was fire in his eyes.

"You're in the way!" Joe got up. "Hamtaro every time I look at you IT FRUSTRATES THE HELL OUT OF ME! Every word you say makes me feel weird and unable to fight! BUT NO MORE THIS I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL DIE!" Suddenly light shined everywhere. When it died down Hamtaro looked at what could be the strongest enemy he will ever fight: Joe's blue fur turned into a blood red color and his eyes were a fiery amber color. His fur stood on its ends and the tetsusaiga was glowing.

"You're in the way!" Suddenly Joe appeared right behind Hamtaro ready to kill him. Hamtaro barely dodged the attack which created a crater on the floor. _How did he become so f- _But his thought was cut off as he saw Joe's sword aimed at his throat.

"This is my ultimate power: The Rage of Insanity! All my stats power up! However I have to be in a state of rage to work and since the tetsusaiga feeds off my anger there is nothing that can stop me…" He shoves his sword into the ground, picks up Hamtaro and unleashes many punches. "…from my revenge. SO NOW YOU DIE!" Joe picks up Hamtaro by the head and hurls him into the wall. Joe wasn't not finished, he strikes Hamtaro with his sword and the force of the attack creates a large crater with Hamtaro at the bottom of it unconscious.

At the top of the tower Bijou cries. _No Hamtaro you can't be…_

At the base…

"No. I can't feel his energy anymore." All of them were horrified at what Hiroshi said.

In the battle room Joe breathing hard as he looks at his fallen opponent.

"Finally. Hamtaro is dead."

"Not quite!" Joe was shocked as he looked down and saw Hamtaro jump out of the crater.

"You're very persistent! THEN I'LL FINISH YOU WITH THIS!" He held his sword differently. Hamtaro knew what it was. It was the Zetsugi Kofuku Zetousei. "There is no way you'll be able to defeat me. Once my stab connects it will all be over!" Hamtaro thought about how he was going to react. _Now what do I do? What is it that's blocking me? What is it? _Suddenly several images came to mind…

"Hamtaro don't lose courage. Please. Don't…" Oreo said as she died.

"'The will to live is stronger than anything!'" Kenshin told him.

"I will protect everyone even if it means losing my life!" Boss said.

"Hamtaro, I love you so much. You're love will always help you as well as mine." Bijou once told him. _That's my answer._

"Alright! I will counter your attack with…" Hamtaro sheathed his sword. "The Hiten Mitsurugi style ultimate attack Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki."

"Is the end of your life going to your head? You saw how it was defeated. Do you really think it will be different now?" Hamtaro smiled. Joe was taken back by this "This is nonsense."

"Watoujitsu Zetsugi Kofuku Zetousei!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi style ultimate attack Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" This time the attack hit Joe before he ducked. He winced at the pain but that wasn't all! A large wind vector came out of the ground pulled Joe toward Hamtaro while damaging him. _Why is this attack much stronger? _Hamtaro knew the answer and got ready for the second attack. _It didn't work before because I had so many doubts in my mind that it weakened the attack. But with the will to live and protect, my courage, and my love I can take a new step forward and perform the ultimate attack. _Hamtaro performed a second, more powerful slash at Joe and it sent him flailing through the air. _Why? How could I have lost? _He was answered by many hamsters suffering one after another. He couldn't help but cry.

At the top of the tower…

"So Joe was defeated?" the devil ham clenched his fists tight. "That means that only I am the strongest! Hamtaro hardly has enough energy. He will die and so will you Bijou!"

Hamtaro. I knew you wouldn't die. She had tears of joy streaming down her cheek.

In the battle room Hamtaro went back to Joe and saw him on the floor breathing hard.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah." Joe answered. "I feel a bit different. As if I were reborn. Maybe I will take your advice. Thanks Hamtaro." Hamtaro smiled at him.

"No problem. Now to choose which door."

"Hamtaro choose the one on the far right. That leads to Bijou." Joe said as he began to rest.

"Should I trust him?"

"Yes!" Hamtaro turned around to see…

"OREO!"

"Now's not the time Hamtaro. You have to save Bijou."

"Right." With that Hamtaro took the door on the far right taking him to a room. He saw Bijou tied to a stake.

"HAMTARO!"

"BIJOU!" Hamtaro tried to run up to her but was blocked by a beam.

"You are going to die now Hamtaro!" The devil ham said.

The devil ham!


	11. ch 11 final confrontation

Chapter 11

At the base of the tower…

"It looks like Hamtaro is okay after all." Hiroshi said. Everyone was relieved. "But now I feel another dark presence." It wasn't time to rejoice just yet.

At the top Hamtaro stared at his opponent.

"Let go of Bijou! She has nothing to do with this!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Of course she does. According to the ritual one must sacrifice one with a pure heart. Bijou has one." Devil ham answered. "But I still have time to play around with you Hamtaro. Besides you're aching all over. Do you really think you can defeat?"

"I will do anything to save Bijou! Even if it does mean risking my life!"

"Then you shall die!" The Devil ham pointed his staff at Hamtaro and a dark ball of energy came out. Hamtaro was able to dodge that one and attack the devil ham. The devil ham blocked it with his staff. Bijou watched the entire thing. _Even with many injuries from his battle with Joe he can still fight at full power._

"I'm impressed you still your injuries haven't slowed you down one bit. But that's all going to change." The devil ham jumped back and unleashed many energy balls. _Damn. There are too many. I can't dodge them. But I can't doubt myself now! Not after what I learned from my battle with Joe. I have to use the will to live and protect, my courage, and my love! _The ryusaiga responded to this. Hamtaro pointed it at the balls of energy coming at him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Sen!" Hamtaro slashed at the air and a large projectile similar to the Kuzu Ryu Sen. Which cancelled a few of them but there were still more. A few of them hit him as he thought of a way to counter it.

"Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Hamtaro performed the nine beam slashes to cancel them projectiles coming at him but there were still to many. _How can I beat so many? Wait. Kenshin said the ryusaiga is fused with magic and power that can beat evil. So maybe…_

"MWHAHAHAHA! You're finished Hamtaro!" the devil ham exclaimed.

"HAMTARO!" Bijou cried. However as soon as one of the projectiles came so close to Hamtaro he slashed at the projectile and the attack was deflected and sent back toward the devil ham.

"NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" the devil ham yelled as he got hit by the many projectiles being deflected by Hamtaro's sword. _It worked!_ The devil ham got up looking very serious.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" The devil ham glowed and light covered the room as he transformed. When the light died down he transformed into a dragon but it was more fearsome than before. It was blue and his eyes were red.

"NOW LETS SEE YOU DEFEAT ME NOW! DARK LIGHTINING" He opened his mouth and lightning came out. Hamtaro couldn't deflect so he dodged it however that was what the devil ham was hoping for. He grabbed Hamtaro with his hand.

"HOW ABOUT ENDING THIS WITH A BANG! EXORCIST EXPLOSION!" In the now transformed devil hams hands he created an explosion within those hands and Hamtaro was sent flying.

"HAMTARO!" Bijou cried. And just when it couldn't get any worse darkness covered ham ham land. The devil ham (or should I say dragon) smiled at this opportunity.

At the base…

"Its so dark here!" Christie cried as she hugged Ken who blushed a bit. They could still see but it was very dark out.

"It's the ritual! The one the devil ham was talking about" Maxwell said.

"He said he needed to sacrifice Bijou in order to fulfill it. I just hope Hamtaro will be able to save Bijou before the ritual is completed." Sandy said. Everyone hoped for this too.

Back at the top…

"AH! SO DARKNESS HAS ALREADY COME! SAY GOODBYE TO BIJOU HAMTARO! DARK RITUAL BEAM!" The devil dragon shot a large dark beam at Bijou.

"NNOOOO! BIJOU!" Bijou closed her eyes not wanting to see what would happen. When she opened her eyes she found out that she was okay and freed from the stake. _Am I alive? Hamtaro must have defeated the devil ham before he performed the ritual!_

"HAMTAR-" But she was horrified at the actual truth she saw. Hamtaro cut her off the stake but in order to protect Bijou he had to sacrifice himself and get hit by the devil dragon's attack. She watched in horror as Hamtaro was hit. His seemingly lifeless body fell to the ground.

"HAMTARO!" Ran up to her fallen boy ham.

"Bijou you're alive. I did it. I was able to protect you." Hamtaro lost conciousness.

"Hamtaro. HAMTARO!" Bijou cried so much.

At the base…

"I can't feel Hamtaro's energy anymore!" Hiroshi said. The ham hams have had enough.

"That's it! I'm going up there!" Stan exclaimed.

"No! You can't Stan!" Pashmina said trying to hold him back.

"We can't let the devil ham get away with this!" Maxwell said. "Sandy, I have to go too!" However just as everyone was about to go in…

"WAIT!" Everyone turned around.

"Ken?"

"Don't go! All of you said that my father would never give up! We all have to believe in him! I know he can do this!"

"He's right!" Suddenly several leaves passed by them.

"It's the leaves from before!" Hiroshi said. However there were much more heading to the tower.

In the other battle rooms…

"Don't give up yet Hamtaro! Bijou is still waiting for you!" Boss said.

"Hamtaro use your swordsman (or should I say swordsham) spirit to bring up a new a power!" Kenshin said as a few leaves passed by.

At the top Bijou held Hamtaro close to her.

"NOW ITS TIME TO DIE BIJOU!" However Bijou wasn't afraid at all which shocked the devil dragon a bit. Suddenly her fur glowed brightly and the leaves busted into the room.

"WHAT IS THIS! DIE!" the devil dragon shot another Dark Ritual Beam but it was deflected by…

"HAMTARO!"

"HOW IS HAMTARO STILL ALIVE!"

At the base…

"What is this power I sense? Its much stronger than anything I've ever felt and its coming from Bijou and Hamtaro!" Everyone was surprised and rejoiced that Hamtaro was still alive.

At the top Hamtaro stood up with the ryusaiga glowing brilliantly and the leaves around him. _How? How is Hamtaro still alive after that attack! _Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hamtaro let out a battle roar and light covered not only the room but the entire tower and even outside tower. When it died down Hamtaro's fur changed from orange to a sky blue color. His eyes were also ice blue and the ryusaiga continued to glow. The leaves around Hamtaro revived the other ham hams while the other leaves exploded near the devil ham.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! LIFE WEAKENING BEAM!" The devil dragon shot another beam but Hamtaro deflected it easily but the devil dragon grabbed him.

"YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! EXORCIST EXPLOSION!" However as soon as he was about to explode Hamtaro again Hamtaro jammed his sword into the devil dragon's hands and Hamtaro was released. Not only that but the attack also exploded in his face. "WHY YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm over here!" He looked up and saw Hamtaro in the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu Tsui…" Hamtaro performed the overhead slash.

"… Shou Sen!" He used the impact of the Ryu Tsui Sen to propel him back up and perform the anti-air attack. However he wasn't finished. He performed a new move.

"Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi…" He performed a double wide slash attack.

"…Tsumuji…" He performed another very powerful Ryu Kan Sen.

"…Arashi!" Hamtaro curled up into a ball and spun with sword extended as it hit devil dragon. The devil dragon had enough of Hamtaro.

"EXORCIST FLAMES!" Flames shot out of his mouth like a flamethrower engulfing Hamtaro in flames. "IS HE DEAD!" Devil dragon spoke too soon as Hamtaro grabbed his head pointed his sword at him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Hamtaro performed the nine slash attack and the beams came out but now they resembled a nine Chinese dragons and they mercilessly hit devil dragon.

"I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! MY ULTIMATE ATTACK WILL FINISH YOU FOR SURE!" The devil dragon's wings, claws, and head glowed as he was charging his ultimate attack. Hamtaro sheathed his sword.

"SUBLIMINATION OF LIFE!" Suddenly large dark energy was heading toward. However Hamtaro's spirit and Bijou's spirit seemed to intertwine as the attack came forward. Hamtaro charged forward.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style ultimate attack AMA KAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!" The first attack sent a large slash beam at the devil ham. However the next part wasn't what the devil ham would expect: the large wind vector was not only larger and stronger it sucked up all the dark energy from the Sublimination of Life making the wind vector even stronger than before. _This is impossible! How could I lose again! _Hamtaro performed the second slash and out of where the wind vector was a large beam that resembled a Chinese dragon came out of the ground doing much damage to the devil dragon. The devil dragon dissipated. Hamtaro did it! He won!

"HAMTARO YOU DID IT! YOU WON-" Bijou saw that he was losing energy as he went back to normal. Not only that but the tower was going to collapse. She needed to get him out of here so she carried him out. However the ceiling collapsed blocking her from escaping. _What do I do now? I have to find a way out of here to keep both me and Hamtaro alive! We can't just in a place like this! _Suddenly she saw another hamster who had black fur outlining her back and head and a halo and angel wings. She also had the same glow as Bijou.

"You must be Oreo." Bijou said.

"That's right."

"Why are you here?" Bijou asked.

"Because even if I'm dead I will continue to watch Hamtaro. However I don't need to anymore since he has you." Bijou blushed. "Both of you need to get out of here."

"But how?"

"The reason why the devil ham wanted to sacrifice you is because you're powers would go to him!"

"I have powers?" Bijou asked.

"Yes. They intertwine with Hamtaro's so when both of you are together both of you become stronger. Here." She hands Bijou a katana. "This is another legendary sword, the Kasshin no Tachi. It revitalizes and protects the people around you. Take good care of it and Hamtaro." Oreo begins to leave.

"But how do I use it?"

"Listen to what you're heart tells you!" Oreo disappears. The sword begins to react to Bijou's pure heart.

At the base of the tower Boss, Kenshin, and Shade escape with the other ham hams.

"Have you seen Hamtaro?" Penelope asks.

"No! He must still be in the tower with Bijou!" Everyone was horrified. They watched as the tower collapsed. Suddenly they something glowing. They run forward to see…

"BIJOU! HAMTARO!"

"They're alright!" Boss exclaimed. Bijou looked at Hamtaro.

"You did it Hamtaro." Bijou told Hamtaro.

"No! We did it!" Hamtaro lost consciousness again. In his mind he saw many images. Oreo's death, his confession to Bijou, Bijou's kidnapping, his battle against Joe and the devil ham, and all his new friends: Kenshin, Shade (he turned good remember), Hiroshi, Honeybun, and Iggy. He wondered if Joe kept his word to become good. When he finally woke up he found himself…

… in his cage? Hamtaro looked around. He was in Laura's room. _Was it all a dream? _However he felt something hard under the wood chips. He pulled out the ryusaiga? He felt the energy from the sword and smiled. That's when Laura came in.

"Hey little buddy, are you alright?"

"Heke?"

"I found you beat up when you were in your cage so we took you to the vet. Well see ya! I have to Kana and Travis at the movie theater." With that she left. Hamtaro left his cage and went down the drain pipe and landed on Brandy.

"You miss me Brandy?" Brandy actually opens her eyes and nods.

"Heke?" Brandy closes her eyes, yawns, and falls back to sleep. Hamtaro smiled and went to the club house. In front of the club house Bijou was standing there waiting for Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro, are you sure you should be out?"

"Its alright. My injuries have fully healed." Bijou was glad. "Besides the party in the club house was so cloud I could hear it from Laura's room!" When they got inside there was so much noise. Maxwell and Sandy were kissing while Ken and Christie were playing. Cappy and Stan got their girl hams food. Dexter and Howdy were arguing again and while Hiroshi and Honeybun were re-adapting to city life. Snoozer was sleeping, Boss was yelling at Ken and Christie to playing around and to top it all off Kenshin and Shade were in the middle of the room drunk with their arms around each other, swinging a sake bottle in their paws, and singing the Hamtaro ending theme.

"Lets make wish hic oh make it come true hic singing along with us is all you do."

"Come on and do your very best hic hic get a hundred on your test all of your dreams will come true!"

There were sweat drops on Hamtaro and Bijou's head.

"Hey Hamtaro's here!" Stan exclaimed.

"Hey dad!"

"So you're finally awake Hamtaro! How about singing a song!" Kenshin asked still drunk. Later when both Kenshin and Shade sobered up both them and Honeybun and Hiroshi were about to leave.

"Do you guys really need to leave? You were a big help to us all!" Bijou asked.

"Thanks but no thanks." Kenshin answered. "We are wanderers destined to wander forever. But we'll come back to see you all. Right Shade?"

"Right!" They left.

"Well what about you two?" Hamtaro asked.

"We do like it here." Honeybun answered. "But I think I got to use to the desert that I really want to go back."

"Oh and about Oreo-" Hamtaro started.

"Don't worry. We're not mad at you. Like Honeybun said if she went through so much to protect you we shouldn't get angry." Hiroshi said. Hamtaro put out his paw.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Hiroshi shook his paw.

"You bet we will." Hiroshi and Honeybun got on Iggy and rode off. Leaving Bijou and Hamtaro alone.

"I love you Hamtaro!"

"I love you too Bijou!" They kissed each other passionately.

Later in the desert the two desert hams arrived.

"Home sweet home!"

"Doesn't look much like one Hiroshi." Honeybun said. Suddenly she felt someone's presence and left.

"Honeybun wait!" But she didn't listen.

On the other side Joe sat down on the desert sand and stared into the sky. _I will listen to Hamtaro and repent for all the lives I've taken. I will start over from the beginning. _Joe's tears slid down his fur remembering not just his horrible past but the warm parts he remembered when he met Bijou. Suddenly…

"Hey its you again." Joe turned around to see Honeybun. "How come you ran away earlier?" Joe felt something he hasn't felt for a long time. He closed his eyes and opened them but they were now an ice blue color.

"Its because I've been afraid of many things lately." Honeybun held her paw out.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Joe held her paw. "My name's Honeybun."

"I'm Joe"


End file.
